Aang and Katara forever
by doc boy
Summary: They were always meant to be together. They liked each other from the moment they met... this is their story; Aang and Katara... My contribution to Kataang week.
1. Chapter 1 secrets

Aang and Katara forever...

I do not own Avatar the last airbender

This is my contribution to Kataang week. I hope you like it.

Prompt: secrets

She's been hiding it for a while now. She claimed she wasn't sure if she loved him or not because she didn't want him to be preoccupied. But in reality she knew she was in love with him. From the moment she met him she liked him. He was fun and funny, he was someone she could talk to; someone to comfort her whenever she was sad… eventually she started to develop feelings for him. She wanted to tell him so many times but she had to keep it a secret until the war was over… when they kissed on the ship she felt a surge of electricity rush through her body and she was overwhelmed with a feelings of warmth and happiness. She was shocked by his actions but she enjoyed every second of it. As the time for him to fight the fire lord grew near she become all the more nervous and worried. She was afraid she would lose him in the battle. If she would lose him she would never forgive herself for turning him down on Ember Island and for not using the time they had to be together. But on the other hand if she confesses her feelings to him now she might actually lose him because he might not be focused enough on the battle ahead of him so she had a dilemma. She had two choices. Either use her time properly while she can and risk distracting him; or not telling and risk the losing her chance to be with him at all. As selfish as it seemed to her she decided to use her time with him while she can…

The group with eating some leftover meat they bought at the market and were sitting around a campfire. At was a beautiful clear night and there wasn't a cloud in the sky. The crickets were chirping and the weather was warm with a slight breeze… before long everyone went to sleep except for Aang and Katara who remained seated by the fire. They sat next to each other on a fallen long and were very quiet. They both looked at the fire and avoided making eye contact. Their faces red with blush, they sat there for what seemed like hours until Katara decided to act. She scooted a little closer to Aang and rested her head on his shoulder. He turned his head to look at her; her beautiful blue eyes shining into his as the campfire light reflected in them. They stared at each other's eyes for a few moments and then looked away with their faces blushing hard. Katara shifted her gaze to her side while Aang looked up at the sky, closed his eyes and smiled as he let a soft happy sigh. As if he was thanking the heavens for bringing him into this situation.

Finally Katara spoke

"Nice night isn't it?"

"Yeah…" replied Aang

"It's very romantic…" she commented. Aang could feel his cheeks turn red as she said these words. He smiled nervously as he replied

"Yeah, it is…" he forced himself to look her in the eyes as she looked back into his

After a few moments of silent gazing Katara decided it was time to tell him how she feels

"You know you mean a lot to me Aang… I don't want to lose you…"

"Don't worry Katara you're not gonna lose me…" Aang reassured her.

"But what if I do? Lately I've been worried that I might lose you to the fire lord… if I do I don't know if I'll ever get over that loss…" Katara said sadly.

Aang didn't know what to say and after a few moments of silence Katara spoke again

"Remember when I turned you down on Ember Island? I said I wasn't sure if I love you as a brother or not?"

Hearing her question Aang's expression turned serious; not wanting to remember that event

"Yeah?"

"Well what I said wasn't entirely true. Truth is I do love you. More than I can say. I'm sorry I sort of lied to you. I did it for your own good because I didn't want to distract you…" Katara spoke as tears began to build up in her eyes

"But I was afraid you might die in your battle with the fire lord… and I couldn't live myself knowing I missed my chance to be with you… that's why I'm taking a chance and telling you now so at least we might have some time to be together before you battle him…" said Katara as she began to sob and put her face in her palms as Aang hugged her tightly

"It's okay Katara, I'm not mad at you for lying, I understand why you did it. And don't worry about me. I'll be fine…"

Katara's mouth trembled slightly as she spoke

"Promise?"

"Promise" Aang said with a smile as they sat in silence in each other's arms.

"Hey, Katara?" Aang spoke softly

"Yeah, Aang?"

"I love you too…" he said with a happy smile as Katara smiled too…

She looked up at him; his gray eyes peering into hers. Aang extended his thumb and wiped the tears from one of her cheeks and extended his other one to wipe the tears from her other cheek as their faces grew nearer. The closer their faces have gotten the redder they became and the happier they were until their lips met into that wonderful blissful contact. A kiss full of happiness and love; one of affection and compassion, bearing the wonderful feelings they shared for each other including a feeling that Katara didn't feel before.

Hope.

Hope that Aang would make it out okay from the battle with the fire lord and that they would stay a happy couple forever… before long they found themselves sleeping on the grass, cuddled in each other's arms, only to wake up to a better and brighter tomorrow…

To be continued…

Well? What do you think? Pretty cute and touching huh? Did you like it? Did you dislike it? Did you like it even more? Please tell me what you think on your reviews on your way out…

Thank you…ף איק כןרק es shining into his. her beautiful blue eyes shining into his. ra decided to act. e. e. ht not be focused enough on t


	2. Chapter 2 Katara's mother

Chapter 2 Katara's mother

Prompt: comfort

It was a cool summer night and there was a slight breeze. The gang has camped out on a mountain ridge with a cliff on looking the sea below. Most of the guys have gone to sleep but Katara was still awake, sitting on the ground hugging her knees as she looked at the black sea, reflecting the stars' light. It was two days before Aang was supposed to fight the fire lord and she was all the more nervous; especially now that they were a couple. She was worried that she might lose him in the battle. She began to rethink her decision of telling Aang how she felt. Losing him as a boyfriend might be more painful than losing him as just a friend. Maybe she shouldn't have told him

_"But it would still hurt either way if he dies…"_ her mind countered.

Katara looked away and closed her eyes tight, not wanting to think about the possibility

_"You love him. Enjoy him while you can…"_ she told herself and sighed. She wished her mother was alive. She could give her advice about boys and about dating him. But alas, her mother was long gone…

She suddenly felt something touch her shoulder. She looked up to see Aang's hand on her shoulder and he looked at her with a concerned look on his face

"Are you alright Katara?" he asked

Katara sighed

"I just… I just wish my mother was alive… I'm still new to this whole couple thing and I'm still scared I'm gonna lose you. If she was still with us maybe she could give me advice about boys and about dating them…" she said

"But your mother is still with you Katara…" Aang said and Katara gave him a puzzled look

"She's in here you see…" Aang spoke softly and pointed at her heart

"She always will be…" he smiled at her and she smiled back

"Thanks for cheering me up Aang…" she said and embraced him into a hug

"That's what I'm here for…" Aang joked and Katara chuckled at his statement

"And don't worry about dating me… we'll be fine. I promise" he reassured her and smiled

They then separated from the hug and looked each other in the eyes and leaned in for a kiss. They put their arms around each other as the kiss deepened. Before long they were lying beside each other on the grass and cuddled up tightly as the night went on

"Hey Aang?..."

"Yeah Katara?"

"Thanks again for being there for me…" she smiled at him as he smiled too and kissed her hair as they rested in each other's arms feeling very happy indeed…

To be continued…

Sorry this was kinda short and sappy. I didn't have a very fleshed out idea for this one. Hopefully the next one will be longer. Either way, I hope you liked it.

Please review..


	3. Chapter 3 under the blanket

Chapter 3 under the blanket

Prompt: rainy days

The sky was growing gray as everyone rode on Appa's back. They stared at the darkening sky as they heard thunder claps in the distance.

"Hey Aang I think we should find shelter. It looks like there's a storm coming" said Katara.

Just as she finished her sentence it started to rain and Appa roared in frustration. He didn't like getting wet. He started to descend to the ground and led them to a nearby cave on a mountain ridge.

They got off his back and ran into the cave as Appa shook himself to dry his fur.

Katara opened her bag and took out some firewood and a few blankets as Aang used fire bending to light it up. They all gathered around the fire wrapped in blankets and sat down. The two couples shared one blanket each while Toph had a whole blanket to herself. They sat silently around the fire as it sparked and popped as the rain outside continued to pour.

After a few moment's silence Aang spoke

"I can't believe tomorrow I'm gonna be fighting the Fire Lord..."

"But you are and we're very proud of you for all the progress you've made..." Katara smiled at him and he planted a kiss on her lips as a reply

"Thanks love..." he said and smiled at her and she smiled back and hugged him tightly

"It'll be nice when this war will finally end" said Toph

"Hopefully it will be this time tomorrow..." Aang said as everyone agreed.

They sat there around the fire as people went to sleep one by one...

When Aang and Katara were the only ones left awake she spoke up

"Please be careful tomorrow..." she pleaded

Aang kissed her hair and said

"I will. I promise..." he smiled at her as she smiled back. She wrapped her arms around him as they kissed passionately. Once parted Katara said

"I love you Aang... I always will..." she said with a smile as she hugged him tightly. He kissed her again as he returned the hug

"I love you too Katara. Once this is over we can be happy together..." he smiled at her as she smiled back and planted another kiss on his lips. Aang wrapped his arms around her and pulled her downwards as they cuddled up in each other's arms as they laid on the cave floor, only to soon fall into a peaceful sleep...

To be continued...

Well? What do you think? Pretty cute and touching huh? Did you like it? Did you dislike it? Did you like it even more?

Please tell me what you think in your reviews on your way out...

Thank you...


	4. Chapter 4 peace

Chapter 4 peace

Prompt: Storm

It has been a mere few hours since Aang defeated the fire lord. It has been a tough battle, in which Aang performed flawlessly. The world was at peace now and the war was over. We rejoin our heroes during another storm. They laid in a cave at the bottom of a valley. It was late at night and most of the gang was sleeping more soundly than they did in a long time… Aang remained awake as he lay on his back deep in thought as the thunder outside kept crashing loudly. With every thunder clap Katara whimpered slightly and stirred in her sleeping bag. She doesn't like to admit it but she's afraid of lightning. Plus she's still shaken up from Aang's battle with the fire lord. As another thunder clap was heard Katara reacted accordingly and Aang's heart went out to her. He got up and walked to his miserable girlfriend and sat beside her

"Katara?" he asked gently as he placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

She looked up at him with eyes full of tears

"I hate lightning…" she mumbled as Aang gave her a sympathetic look and wrapped his arms around her.

"Shh… it's okay Katara… it's just lightning. It can't hurt you…" he told her soothingly as her stroked the back of her head with his one hand

"I know but that big flash and the loud thunder clap is so scary…" she whimpered

"Don't worry Katara, no mean lightning is gonna hurt you while I'm around…" he soothed her as she chuckled at his statement

"I'm so glad you're okay after what happened today with the fire lord… I was worried sick…" she told him as he tightened the embrace around her

"I told you I was gonna be fine… the war's over now Katara. Now we can finally be happy together…" he said happily as Katara nodded

"Yeah… now we can live happily ever after…" she said as she started to calm down.  
They sat like that in silence wrapped in each other's arms for a few minutes until Aang spoke again

"You know I love you? Right Katara?"

"I do. But I love you more…" she said as they both smiled at her remark. They separated from the hug and gazed into each other's eyes. Aang extended his fingers and whipped the tears off Katara's face as they leant in for a kiss. A kiss full of happiness and the love and compassion they shared for each other; a kiss that marked a new beginning; not only for their lives and relationship but also for the world. A world that was now in peace; and so were they as they drifted back to sleep cuddled in each other's arms as the night continued…

To be continued….

Well? What do you think? Pretty touching huh? Did you like it? Did you dislike it? Did you like it even more?

Please tell me what you think on your reviews on your way out…

Thank you…


	5. Chapter 5 happy new year

Chapter 5 happy new year

It was Chinese New Year's Eve and there is going to be a festival at the local market. It was sunset and the festival was due to start an hour after nightfall so everyone was getting ready. The boys took a dip in the lake to get clean while the girls were getting ready for the party. Katara was gonna were a blue kimono while Toph would wear a light green one. Aang would wear black pants and a white button down shirt while Sokka would wear blue pants and a black shirt. Suki was gonna wear a black dress. After the boys got out of the lake and got dressed they went to greet the girls. When Aang saw Katara in her kimono his face became redder than the setting sun behind them.

"You look beautiful…" he said and she blushed slightly at his words

"Thank you…" she replied with a smile as they kissed lightly while Sokka and Suki went through a similar routine.

An hour later the gang was walking towards the local market which was down the valley they camped above. They could see festival lights in the distance and heard festive music coming from the market. Aang laced his arm around Katara's as Sokka did the same with his own girlfriend. When they arrived they saw the festival has already started. The market was filled with different stands selling things like food, souvenirs, jewelry and other things. At the end of the line of merchandise stands was a wooden stage on which a few musicians played musical instruments consisting a harp, a banjo and some drums.

"Wow… this place looks great…" said Katara happily

"Where should we go first?" asked Suki

"Why don't we split up and meet back at the camp site after the festival ends?" suggested Sokka

"Good idea" replied Aang as they went their separate ways

"Don't forget to stay for the fireworks at midnight!" Sokka called after them as they walked away

"This place is awesome…" Said Aang as they walked across the aisle of stands.

The market was placed right by the beach so the two young lovers decided to sit on the sand for a while. They sat beside each other holding hands as they looked at the full moon reflect in the ocean water…

"It's so beautiful…" said Katara dreamily as Aang kissed her cheek

"Not as beautiful as you are…" he grinned as she planted a kiss on his lips

"I love you…" she said as she rested her forehead on his

"I love _you_…" he smiled and they kissed again. They sat on the sand cuddled in each other's arms for what seemed like hours until they decided to explore the festival. While exploring the festival they found a place selling delicious food so they decided to sit down and eat some of it. The food was indescribably good. It was the juiciest and most best seasoned food they have ever eaten. The meat was just right and the rice was nice and warm. After they were done eating they paid the bill and went to a stand where you need to throw a ball to knock down bottles in order to win a prize. One of them was a big furry animal doll which Katara fell in love with. So he decided to try his luck and managed to win her the doll which earned him a kiss on the cheek.

It was a few minutes before midnight and the two kids stood beside each other holding hands as Katara spoke

"That was the best night of my life… thank you Aang…" she said as planted a soft kiss on his lips. Just as they broke apart they heard a loud whistle and then saw a bright flash of light followed by a big bang.

"Wow…" she whispered as they watched the fireworks show…

They stood there hands clasped in each other watching the fireworks do their magic. It was very romantic… they knew they were meant for each other… and they couldn't be happier about it…

To be continued…

Well what do you think? Pretty cute and romantic huh? Did you like it? Did you dislike it? Did you like it even more?

Please tell me what you think on your reviews on your way out…

Thank you…


	6. Chapter 6 fear and comfort

Chapter 6 fear and comfort

Prompt: nightmares

It's been a week since Aang has defeated the fire lord and the world seemed to calm down. Unfortunately the same couldn't be said for Katara. She has trouble sleeping at night. She has bad dreams about losing Aang to the fire lord or about Aang leaving her so he could be with Toph. She knew he would never do that but during the dream it seemed real as real can be. Several times Aang tried to get her talk about it after waking her up from her nightmares but she was too afraid to talk about it. We rejoin our heroes during another summer evening as everyone was lying in their sleeping bags fast asleep. Everyone except for Katara. She laid there on her back staring at the star lit sky above her waiting for sleep to take her away and yet fearing it at the same time…

Before long she was out and the next thing she knew she found herself looking at Aang's dead body, covered in blood as the fire lord stood above him and laughed with cruelty. Katara couldn't believe her eyes. He promised her he would be careful. Now the love of her life who was also the only one who could end the war was gone forever… how would she go on with her life without the boy she loves? Her goofy boyfriend who could always make her laugh and could always make her feel better when she was sad?... she found herself crying over his body as the fire lord continued to laugh until he stopped and Katara looked up at him with fear. He pointed his hand at her and used firebending on her. The next thing she knew everything turned black and she now found herself standing in front of Aang who was alive now and was crying her eyes out in front of him, pleading him to change his mind

"Please Aang… I love you… don't leave me…"

"I'm sorry Katara but it's just not gonna work. I realized that I'm in love with Toph and I just want to be with her. You really are a great girl Katara but I think Toph is the one for me…" Aang said as Katara broke down in tears as Aang walked away

"No… no…" she whimpered both in her dream and in the real world

"Katara?" she heard Aang voice from afar as she felt something touch her shoulder

"Katara?" he called out again but Katara didn't respond yet. She kept mumbling to herself in misery

"Katara it's me…" Aang reassured her and she finally opened her eyes. When she did she felt they were wet and realized she cried in her sleep. She looked up to see her arrowheaded boyfriend looking at with eyes full of worry and concern

"Oh Aang…" she sobbed and brought him into a big hug. She cried on his shoulder as Aang hugged tightly and lovingly in an attempt to sooth her. He stroked the back of her head as he kissed her cheek

"Please don't leave me Aang…" she managed to say between sobs

Aang was a little taken aback by this request

"Why would I leave you Katara? I love you. I'm crazy about you…"

Katara was crying so hard it was difficult for her to talk

"E…every night I…I dream T…that you either die in battle O…or that you leave me so you Y…you could be with T…Toph…" she said between mumbles as her voice shook with crying and grief.

Aang was a little taken aback and shocked by this. After a few second he found his voice again and spoke up

"Katara, why would I do such a thing? I don't love Toph. I would never leave you for someone else no matter who it is… I love you Katara and you are my only one. You are the girl I want to live with for the rest of my life. Besides the war is over and everything is fine now… you don't have to worry anymore…" he told her soothingly as he continued to stroke her hair as he held her in his arms.

Katara gulped and her mouth trembled a little before she spoke

"I know but during the dream it feels so painful and so real. How can I cope with something like that?"

Aang thought for a moment and said

"Whenever you have one of those dreams just remind yourself that you love you beyond words and that I'll never leave you no matter what and that there's nothing to worry about anymore…" he told her warmly and smiled as she smiled too

"Thanks Aang… thanks for always being there for me. You're the best…" she said as she pecked him on the cheek while still hugging him

"It's my pleasure Katara. You know I'm always happy to help…" he said to her as he smiled at her warmly

"Yeah…" Katara said softly

"You know I love you? Right Katara?" he asked her as she smiled widely at his question

"I love you too Aang only a million times more…" she said happily as they separated from the hug and gazed at each other's eyes. Aang extended a finger to wipe the tears off her cheek and extended another finger to wipe them off the other one as their faces grew closer and closer until their lips met into a wonderful, loving passionate kiss. It was a kiss full of relief and comfort of love and happiness; the same love, happiness and compassion they shared for one another and always will for the rest of their lives… they wrapped their arms around each other's neck as their tongues danced in other's mouths. Once they desperately had to breathe, their lips detached but remained mere centimeters away from each other and they looked at each other's eyes… they then embraced each other in a big, warm, loving hug

"I love you Aang…" Katara said to him happily as another tear made its way down her cheek. Only now it was a tear of happiness

"I love you too Katara… I love you too… I always will…" he said as they both smiled. He kissed her on the cheek and then on the lips again as they lay down cuddled in each other's arms as sleep took them away but not before they saw a shooting star zip across the sky… it was very romantic and they couldn't be happier about it…

To be concluded…

Well? What do you think? Pretty cute and touching huh? Did you like it? Did you dislike it? Did you like it even more? Please tell me what you think on your reviews on your way out…

Thank you…


	7. Chapter 7 happiness

Chapter 7 happiness

Prompt: safe

It's been two weeks since Aang has defeated the fire lord and even Katara is calming down. She finally realizes she's safe and there's nothing to worry about anymore. Aang was glad to see her finally relax. We rejoin our two love birds while sitting on the beach one summer night. They lay cuddled in each other's arms as they looked at the night sky…

"I'm glad to see you've finally calmed down Katara..." Aang said happily and Katara smiled at him

"Yeah I finally realized we're really safe and that the war is over…" she said as Aang smiled at her and kissed her lightly on the lips as they returned their gaze to the sky.

For a while now Aang has been planning to take the next step with his relationship with Katara. He knew they were still young but all he needed is her approval and they could carry it out in the future. Aang knew that now would be the perfect time for it.

"Listen Katara, I know we're still young but lately I've been thinking about our relationship and it made reach a decision. I love you with all my heart and I want nothing more than to be with you forever. That's why I'm going to ask you this now…"

Aang reached for his pocket and took out a hand made necklace made of flowers

"Katara… when we're older will you marry me?" he asked her as Katara covered her mouth in shock. Seeing her react like this made Aang fear that he made a dreadful mistake but to his relief Katara threw her arms around him and said happily

"I'd love to marry you Aang…" she said happily as tears of happiness streamed down her cheeks

"I'm glad…" Aang said as they separated from the hug and Aang tied the necklace around her neck

"You look wonderful…" he said happily as she smiled and brought him into a big, loving passionate kiss. They wrapped their arms around each other as they kissed while their tongues danced in each other's mouths. Once separated Katara whispered to him happily

"I love you…"

"I love _you_…" he said while still holding her in his arms. They smiled at his remark and kissed again as they cuddled up on the warm sand as they drifted to sleep in each other hands while being a newly engaged couple…

Ten years later…

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride" said the priest happily and smiled as Aang kissed his wife happily as the crowd cheered and threw rice at them.

"Congratulations Katara!" said Zuki happily as she patted her on the shoulder

"Thanks" she said happily

"Way to go Twinkletows…" said Toph Happily as she held her tumb up at him and smiled as Aang smiled back and thanked her. Aang and Katara were now happily married. They were probably the happiest couple on Earth…

And they couldn't be happier about it…

Two years later…

"Well congratulations Aang, you're a daddy…" said Katara as she smiled happily at her husband as she held a small baby girl. She had Katara's hair but her skin was brighter and her eyes were blue like the sky. Aang sat down beside his happy wife and kissed her happily and smiled

"What do you think we should name her?" asked Katara

Aang thought for a moment and then said

"How about Lily? That's a good name…"

"Lily is a wonderful name…" said Katara happily as she smiled at Aang who smiled in return

"But not as wonderful as you…" he said happily as they both smiled as he kissed her lips and wrapped his arms around her as she did the same

"I love you…" he said to her happily after they stopped to breathe

"I love you too Aang… I always will…" said Katara happily as they both smiled and kissed passionately, happily and lovingly again as they put their arms around each other as their tongues danced in each other's mouths. When they had to breathe their lips detached but they remained cuddled in each other's arms as they slowly drifted to sleep. They were the happiest people in the world and the world was at peace…

And they couldn't be happier about it…

And they lived happily ever after…

The end

Well? What do you think? Pretty cute and romantic huh? Did you like it? Did you dislike it? Did you like it even more? Please tell me what you think on your reviews on your way out…

Thank you…


End file.
